New Beginnings
by elsiecarson
Summary: Albus and Minerva have gotten together over the summer and now that school has started again they're being asked all sorts of questions and dealing with the usual problems at the school.
1. Changes

School was starting for another year and there was one person who was especially happy at the prospect: Professor Minerva McGonagall. She had completely changed her style over the summer, thanks to Albus Dumbledore, from wearing only black and green to wearing every colour in the rainbow. Her wardrobe is similar in the range of colours it has to Albus' now. She was going to knock everyone's socks off on the first of September. She always liked going back to work, but this year was going to be different. She was going to be noticed and she was happy.

All the teachers were slowly filtering back to Hogwarts and everyone who saw Minerva thought she looked ten years younger. This wasn't just the new wardrobe; however no one knew that but her. She was dating for the first time in a long time. She wasn't dating just anybody, but the man of her dreams, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the age. She'd loved Albus as long as she could remember, but for the first time in her life she'd been afraid to say anything.

Albus had finally said something to her, but it had taken him almost fifty years to tell her. She laughed now to think of it but at the time she was terrified of what he was about to say because he was so nervous. He'd finally admitted he liked her on the last day of school the school year before. They'd spent all summer together in Scotland (Minerva's homeland), France, and Mould-on-the Wold, England (Albus' hometown). Minerva had had a wonderful time and Albus was so attentive that Minerva felt spoiled and princess-like. Albus had always thought she was a princess from the first day he met her.


	2. You're Hot!

The first of September had finally arrived and Minerva was thrilled. She slipped into her silver robes with black trim and shivered slightly as the cool satin lining slid over the curves of her body. She smiled slightly, only slightly, as she imagined the reaction of the students when they saw her for the first time. Shock would probably be an understatement, she decided.

Minerva walked briskly through the hallways in order to be on time to meet the first years at the front entrance. She looked kinder but still had a very commanding, stern presence which she wanted to maintain. Professor Dumbledore chuckled as he watched her nervously waiting and drumming her long, slender fingers on the banister as she did every year. Some things never change Albus thought, and I don't want to change her; she's perfect just the way she is. She's done the same thing every year since she became Transfiguration professor here in 1956.

Hagrid walked up with all the first years trailing behind and he smiled a small half-smile. Minerva gave him a wink and smiled a small all-knowing smile. As the first years slowly filtered towards her the ones who knew her through older siblings looked as if they'd been hit over the head with a baseball bat. Their mouths dropped like a rock as they looked at the beautiful person their hard-nosed, spinster, workaholic professor had become.

Professor McGonagall walked the first years into the Great Hall and as all the students had been waiting for the Sorting Ceremony all eyes were on the doors as they walked through. All eyes followed Professor McGonagall rather than the first years because her new appearance had shocked everyone. Minerva heard the whispers of the students talking about her appearance and smirked as she reached the High Table platform. As she turned to face the students Fred and George Weasley called out from the Gryffindor table, "You are hot, Professor McGonagall!"

Minerva blushed a little, but continued and finished the Sorting Ceremony without any more catcalls or comments on her appearance. As she sat down on the right-hand side of Professor Dumbledore he whispered "Well done, I've never seen so many shocked faces in this hall in all my years at Hogwarts. You look beautiful."

"Make your welcoming speech before the students rush us for food. They've been on a train all day." Minerva smiled at Albus. Sometimes she wonders how smart he really is. He's not always very observant.

"All right, all right," Albus stood and welcomed all the students back to Hogwarts and started the feast without further adieu. He never wants to be on Minerva's bad side.


	3. Keep Your Voice Down!

Poppy Pomfrey leaned across Dumbledore to Minerva and said, "Whatever you've done I like the change. You look at least ten years younger." She's always one of the last to come back from summer vacation and Minerva has been so busy they haven't seen each other yet.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Poppy, as you're my best friend, but you must promise not to tell anyone." Minerva smiled sheepishly as Poppy nodded in agreement. "I'm in love! And I'm dating!"

"Are both with the same person?" Poppy asked cheekily. Minerva only gave her the infamous McGonagall glare since it was such a silly question. "But, who? You haven't been in love for years."

Albus Dumbledore sheepishly avoided Poppy's stare which seemed to penetrate his soul. She could get a secret out of anyone. Minerva only blushed in response. Poppy was shocked. "Oh dear Merlin, don't tell me after fifty years you two finally admitted your feelings for each other. You're impossible, Minerva! I've been telling you for years that he liked you. Damn your stubbornness." She's been so frustrated with Albus and Minerva over the years. It's been clear for a long time that they love each other and wouldn't say anything.

Minerva was shocked at Poppy's outburst. "Poppy, keep your voice down. We don't want the whole world to know about this." She almost leapt over Albus to clamp her hand over Poppy's mouth to shut her up. Poppy isn't usually so boisterous. She doesn't want everyone to know all at once.


	4. Talk to Me

The rest of dinner went by without any more interruptions and Minerva finally went and took her first year Gryffindors up to their common room and tucked them into bed, which was the one tender thing she'd do for them all year. The rest of the year they were on their own. As she climbed back out the portrait hole, as ladylike as possible, Xiomara Hooch cornered her on her way to her room. "All right spill, Min. I haven't seen you so happy and looking so fantastic in years. Tell me what's going on, please? I promise I won't tell anyone."

Minerva was sceptical that Xiomara could keep quiet about anything but she had to tell someone and she didn't want anyone else to overhear. "Get in here." Minerva pulled Xiomara into an empty classroom after having a look around to make sure no one was watching or listening. Confirming this relationship could be dangerous for her and Albus, especially if it leaks to the press. "Secret handshake to promise you won't tell." Minerva said solemnly. Minerva and Xiomara had come up with a secret hand shake when they were at Hogwarts and had used it ever since because Minerva didn't and doesn't trust Xiomara not to tell anyone else her secrets.

"Fine," Xiomara said. She wasn't happy with not being trusted, but also knew that the handshake would be binding, which prevented her from feeling like she could tell someone else.

Once Xiomara had performed the secret handshake Minerva sat down on a desk and started to tell her story. "You know that I've liked and even loved Albus for years, right? Well, at the end of last school year he came to me and told me that he liked me very much, and wondered if I would like to go out with him, like date him, and I agreed. We spent all summer together, and he encouraged me to change the way I dressed which I agreed to, surprisingly enough. We haven't been dating long, but I love him so Xiomara. I've never met anyone who is so sweet before in my life." Minerva sighed and lay back on the desk. "It has been the best time of my life."

"So, have you two, like, you know, had sex yet or anything? I know it seems like a personal question, but while we're discussing your love life we might as well go there too." Xiomara went into uncharted territory in asking this kind of question of Minerva, after all she was intensely private, and this was a very personal question.

"Xiomara!" Minerva seemed scandalized, but then she relented and said, "Oh, I have to tell someone and it might as well be you."

"You have haven't you? You and Albus have had sex! I don't whether I'm thrilled or disgusted, I don't think my mind's made itself up yet." Xiomara interrupted rudely, to which she was given the infamous McGonagall glare. "Sorry, do continue."

"We have but, I won't go into all the details," said Minerva slyly knowing that Xiomara would want details which was exactly what Minerva was not willing to give her. "All I will say is that it happened in Paris, it was the first time I'd had sex in more years than I like to think about and it was magnificent. You'd never know looking at Albus how virile he is; it's really quite remarkable. I had the time of my life this summer as I'm sure you can tell."

"I didn't need to know all of that! I'm happy for you Min truly. You deserve every happiness in the world. So when do you think Albus will propose since the two of you are so close?" Xiomara asked as Minerva looked critically at her.

"I would never presume that Albus is going to propose any time soon. I'll let this relationship run its course; after all we've been waiting for fifty odd years a few months is certainly not going to make any difference at all to either of us." Minerva says nonchalantly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you, Minerva." Severus Snape said as he stepped into the classroom. "Albus was talking to some of the married members of staff, the men, about how they proposed to their spouses. He even questioned those of us who aren't married about how we would propose if the opportunity ever arose."

"How long have you been listening?" Minerva demanded as she glared at Severus. He was about her least favourite person in the entire world and being rival heads of house didn't help that situation either. The fact that he was now eavesdropping didn't make her feel any more charitable towards him.

"I was listening just long enough to hear some things I never ever wanted to hear especially considering that both of the people involved in this relationship are both my former teachers." Severus cringes.

"Never mind all that I'm disgusted and embarrassed crap. Are you sure Albus was talking about proposing to me?" Minerva asks hurriedly. Her mind is racing.

"Unless he's got another girlfriend on the side I'd say he was definitely considering it. He came in looking all nervous and he said that even though your relationship was still quite new he didn't want to let another opportunity slip through his fingers. Whatever the hell he meant by that." Severus sat down next to his girlfriend, Xiomara, as he spoke, and ran his fingers through her short, spiky hair.

"He meant that he'd already lost one woman he loved before he got a chance to tell her how much he loved her. During the war against Grindelwald Albus was dating a woman that he was considering settling down with, but before he got a chance to tell her how he felt she was killed in a minor skirmish between the two sides. He was heartbroken. I was the person he came to talk to. At the time he didn't think he could continue to lead the resistance, but I persuaded him that Tracey, his girlfriend, would want him to continue what they'd started together."

"Why did he never tell anyone? I guess he didn't want to let another wonderful woman go away without her knowing that he loved her. It's sweet really. It shows that there are still true romantics left in the world." Severus says quietly.

"Unlike you, mister my idea of a romantic date is to spend the evening in a cold, damp dungeon helping me brew potions." Xiomara said slapping Severus' arm.

"Alright time to drop that little angry streak about that situation. I apologized. What else do you want?" Severus glares at his girlfriend.

"A proper romantic date or vacation for once would be nice. Albus and Minerva went to France, Scotland and his hometown this summer and where did we go Severus?" Xiomara asks angrily.

"Wales," Severus said quietly. He feels guilty about that and Xiomara bringing the subject up to a friend only makes him feel more guilty.

"Right. Good choice by the way since I can't even speak the language and I generally hate the rainy weather. We couldn't go somewhere romantic like France or Italy or Greece. You wanted to visit your cousin in Wales. I was bored all summer!"

"Take your corners you two. Can we focus on my problem for a moment, please? What do I do when Albus proposes?" Minerva said letting her hair down out of her tight bun and running her fingers through it. She only does this when she's nervous.

"What is the problem? I don't see a problem at all. Min, you've been waiting forever for this moment. When he asks just say yes and be happy for the first time in many many years." Xiomara practically jumped off the desk she was sitting on as Minerva spoke.

"I don't know if I'm ready to get married. It seems odd to be saying that at my age, but this is something I want to be absolutely perfect and I don't know if I feel like it will be if he proposes now. I just want this to be really special for the two of us." Minerva sighed and lay back on the desk she was sitting on. "This whole situation is so stressful!"

"I could never imagine that just five minutes ago you were saying that you'd had the time of your life this summer! You want to marry him you know you do so just marry him and enjoy the rest of your life together! You deserve every happiness, both of you do. Don't throw that away waiting for the perfect moment! Accept the moment he proposes for what it is: the best moment you can imagine until you get married!" Severus said as Minerva stood up and began pacing the empty classroom. He's angry that she's going to get a chance to have her dreams come true and she's considering turning it down.

"I have had the time of my life as his girlfriend. It's a big step to take to become his wife and besides now is not the best time for anyone to marry Albus. We are at war and if Voldemort or one of the Death Eaters ever found out it would mean Albus' downfall and mine. We are after all each others greatest weakness. This war is almost over; perhaps he'll wait until that time like any smart person would. He's so famous that it would be news in every wizarding paper across the globe."

"Now is when you need love the most though. You need someone that you can lean on and someone that understands what you're going through implicitly without even having to speak. Albus and you had that before, but I bet it's heightened now. What would you do without him in your life? He might not remain in your life if you say no when he proposes. He's a very sensitive person. You would crush him if you decided that you didn't want to marry him and besides that's not the truth. You do want to marry him you're just afraid to say it." Xiomara said boldly defying her best friend's evil glare.

"Even if you're right, which I begrudgingly admit how do I face this commitment?" Minerva asked as she ran her hands through her long hair again.

"The way you face any other commitment: with dignity, and beauty and grace. This is something you want isn't it? So just admit it and tell Albus that you will marry him and enjoy your life." Xiomara smiled at her friend and put her arms around her. She wants her friend to be happy. She seems like a different person since she came back to Hogwarts.


	5. He Did What!

"Minerva, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. We have to go over the class schedules one more time and make sure there are no conflicts." Albus said as he entered the classroom.

"I'm sure that's exactly what you're going to be doing in your private, sectioned-off office." Severus said sarcastically as he and Xiomara smile at each other deviously.

"What did you tell them?" Albus demanded as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"I didn't tell him anything. I told Xiomara in the strictest confidence and he overheard. Besides, it's not half as much as you told him." Minerva said getting very defensive.

"He told you what I said to him?" Albus asked anxiously. He definitely didn't want Minerva to know anything quite yet.

"Oh, no, no! Not everything!" Minerva said trying to correct her mistake and not make Albus nervous or suspicious.

"How do you know it wasn't everything?" Albus asked getting more suspicious by the minute.

"Because he told me that he couldn't tell me everything you'd said because you'd be mad at him." Minerva said taking a step closer to Albus and placing her hands seductively on her narrow hips.

"Are you coming to bed? It's late and I was beginning to get lonely. The headmaster's bed is rather large for just one person and I didn't get a chance to talk to you after dinner. Good night you two. We'll see you in the morning." Albus said as he took one of Minerva's hands in his and began to walk to his bedroom.

"That's where I was headed when Xiomara cornered me and I couldn't very well not talk to her. You know how she gets when she's in a mood. I decided to talk to her for a bit and then Severus arrived and I've been so busy since dinner I'm surprised I'm still on my feet." Minerva said as she slipped her arm around Albus' waist as they walked.

"So am I. You never cease to amaze me and you managed to amaze the students tonight, especially the Weasley twins. I love you so and I am so impressed with you. You did something wonderful for yourself this summer and I think it will pay big dividends. You look calmer and easier to talk to, which will make it easier for the children and staff to talk to you. Even Severus noticed how much happier you look. He's been teasing me all night saying that you would never have changed if it hadn't been for me." Albus said as we walked into his chambers for the first time during the school year.

"The insufferable presumption of that man! I don't know how Xiomara puts up with him honestly." Minerva said in a haughty tone of voice.

"She's got him wrapped around her little finger and besides you don't how she puts up with him because you can't get along with him to save your life." Albus said cheekily.

"True enough, but they both gave me some very helpful advice tonight which is not like Severus at all." Minerva said leaning her head on Albus' shoulder.

"Advice on what?" Albus asked slightly confused.

"They told me to seize the moment and stop being so uptight. They told me to enjoy every moment and not worry about what other people say about me and us." Minerva said telling a big, fat fib.

"You've never been worried about what other people think of you. Why would you start being concerned now?" Albus asked as he pulled a loudly patterned nightshirt out of his wardrobe.

"I'm more concerned about it now that I'm in a relationship with a high profile, famous wizard such as you." Minerva said as she slipped a nightgown over her head and found her slippers.

"You shouldn't be any more concerned now than you were before. Nothing has changed and no one's opinion of you will change. There's more scrutiny, perhaps, but you've dealt with that before. You've been the face of two wars next to me. You can handle anything, I'm absolutely sure of that." Albus says as he pulls a nightshirt on and slips into bed.

"I'm glad you're sure because I'm not. I'm not ready to be under all the scrutiny and I'm certainly not ready to have flashbulbs go off whenever we go somewhere. I'm not a fashion icon and I'm not even beautiful really." Minerva sighs heavily as she slides in next to Albus.

"You're beautiful to me. The media doesn't matter. All the people that matter most are right here in this school. Don't underestimate yourself." Albus says firmly before he waves his wand and the lights go out.


End file.
